


library

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [91]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: When Kasumi gets wrapped up in studying, she doesn't notice her growing desperation until it is too late.
Series: it's just piss [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397558
Kudos: 5





	library

Kasumi has a habit of letting herself get caught up in her studying, so much that sometimes she remains oblivious to the passage of time, as well as her own needs. Often, she will finish up and come out of her studious haze to realize that she is absolutely starving, or so thirsty that her throat is incredibly dry. In order to minimize that sort of thing as much as she can, she keeps a water bottle with her, and tries to work taking sips into her routine, until it becomes just another part of things, and something that she does in addition to studying, without ever having to think about it.

That is where she finds herself one day, going through her work in the library without paying attention to anything else going on around her, occasionally drinking from her water bottle, not even noticing how quickly she drains it today. She had just finished up practice before coming to the library to get to work, so she must have been more thirsty than usual, but she does not think about that, or anything other than the work that is set out before her.

Soon enough, the bottle is completely empty, and then it begins making its way to her bladder. Another thing that she had not thought about before coming to the library was visiting the bathroom before getting started, but she probably should have, considering the fact that she does often find herself rather frantic after focusing for too long, and not noticing her need to pee. She has had a few close calls in the past, and should definitely be more careful about those sorts of things, but today, Kasumi does not think about that.

And so, not visiting the bathroom before coming to the library, coupled with draining her water bottle very quickly, due to being more thirsty than usual, is bound to lead to a disaster, but she remains oblivious, even as a need begins to grow. The slight twinges from her bladder do not catch her attention at all, so lost is she in her work, and even when the twinges become more nagging and persistent, she is still more focused on the page in front of her than anything else.

It soon gets to the point where, if she were aware of her need and able to go easily, she would have excused herself by now. Since she is working on her own terms, it would be no issue for her to get up and go relieve herself now, but since she has no idea that she even needs to pee, the urge remains ignored, and Kasumi does not even notice herself shifting in her seat, her body reacting on its own while her mind is somewhere else.

For a while, things are fairly uneventful, even as her bladder continues to steadily fill, the large amount of water that she has consumed quickly making its way to join what she is already holding. Before long, the twinges have turned into genuine pangs, but even that is not enough to snap her out of things, and she sucks on the end of a pencil as she squirms in her seat, working just as hard as ever.

Her bladder is quickly getting to the point that it would be impossible for anyone to ignore, filling more and more rapidly, but it is still quite a while before it is enough to snap her out of the deep state of concentration that she is in. Finally, a particularly sharp pang of desperation catches her by surprise, and she gasps softly before blushing, ashamed of that outburst. Fortunately, it seems that she was quiet enough that nobody noticed.

But now  _ she _ has noticed that she needs to pee, and rather badly, at that. It has become hard to sit still at all, and still she struggles to do so, because she does not want to call too much attention to her need. By now, Kasumi knows that she should hurry to the bathroom, before it gets any worse, but since she has only just now noticed it, and because she is still in the middle of a section, she decides that she can wait a little bit longer.

It won’t take her long to finish this up, then she can pack up her things and go to the bathroom. At least, that’s what she tells herself, but now that she has noticed how badly she needs to pee, it becomes difficult for her to get back in the game and actually focus on her work. She can’t stop herself from squirming while she tries to read, and soon catches herself pushing a hand into her lap, to try and make things easier.

Humiliated, Kasumi begins to understand that this is a good deal worse than she had originally thought, and that she actually does not have as much time as she may have thought she did. So, even though she’d wanted to finish this section, she knows that she can’t risk it, and begins packing up her things. Even as she does this, she feels a sudden, short leak, soaking into her panties, and her panic only grows.

This is definitely bad, so she definitely needs to hurry. She rises quickly, regretting that action immediately as she has to fight off a sudden and powerful wave of desperation, and has to steady herself before she can even start off for the bathroom. Trying to keep her steps steady, she finds that even walking is difficult for her, and she presses her thighs together to try and steady herself before continuing on.

Another leak escapes, a hot burst of liquid that leaves her trembling with both her panic and her desperation, and each step is torturous on her already strained bladder. She only has a little bit farther to walk, but there is a strong chance that she isn’t going to make it. As humiliating as it is for her, she is willing to do whatever she can to delay the inevitable, and jams a hand between her legs, under her skirt, as she stumbles along, which only draws attention to her.

With so many eyes on her now, it is not hard for anyone to figure out what her problem is, and they all get a good view of her suddenly freezing in place, the horrible realization that she can’t walk at all dawning on her. Each step causes another leak, and she feels like one more step will cause her to lose control, but if she stands still, then she will definitely wet herself. It is an impossible situation, and tears well up in her eyes as she tries to figure out what she can do, but it is already much too late for her.

Plenty of eyes are still on her when she begins to wet herself, her hand dropping as the torrent gushes out of her, quickly soaking through her panties, running down her legs and splattering to the floor, a puddle beginning to grow at her feet. In the end, there was nothing that she could do to stop this from happening, and she is overwhelmed with humiliation, completely unsure of what she should do now.

The only thing that she  _ is _ sure of is that she might need to stop bringing water while she studies, and try harder to remember to visit the bathroom before she gets carried away with studying.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
